Vehicles such as trucks and automobiles may be equipped with attached, self-contained or integrated jacking systems. The most common use of such jacks is to elevate one side of the car or truck for removal and replacement of a flat tire. Before the integrated jacking systems, a portable, manually operable jack matched to the specific type of vehicle was provided. The operator would normally remove the jack from its storage position in the car's trunk and attach the jack to the car's frame. The operator would then manually crank the jack to free the flat tire from contact with the ground. Subsequently, the operator would remove and replace the elevated tire and crank down the jack to return the tire to contact with the ground. The portable jack would then be removed from its jacking position and returned to storage in the car's trunk.
Occasionally, portable jacks may be lost or misplaced, and will not be available for service. At other times, a portable jack will be stored in the trunk of the car beneath other items such as luggage. In such situations, the operator must unpack the car's trunk, remove the jack, and then repack the trunk.
The attached, deployable integrated jacks are generally mounted to the frame of the vehicle, and through extension of the jack, a selected portion of the vehicle is elevated above the supporting surface or terrain. The operator may then remove the flat tire and replace it without need of the separate, portable jack normally stored in the trunk of the vehicle.
Another use for an integrated jacking system is for levelling a vehicle parked on an uneven surface. Such jacks are commonly used with recreational vehicles for providing a level floor surface. Such jacks may also be used in combination with excavation machines which must be stabilized during operation.